A whole new life
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: John can't stand to look at Sammy, little own take care of him. So he drops him off witha friend he things he can trust. Wrong! Or at least for another 14 and a half years, when Dean and Sam get together! Out of character Second Part is now in!
1. He did what?

I don't anything but the plot to this story. Sam, Dean, The Impala, John and whatever I forgot belong to the CW

* * *

Warnings: Wincest, Laungage, Rape, Abuse, Death and harmful thoughts (suiciadel).

* * *

Sam was 15 the first time Dean really looked at him.

Sam was a month old the first time Dean layed those beautiful hazel eyes on him.

Sam was seven months old the last time Dean ever saw him.

* * *

Dean had yet again been transferred to another school. He had picked up and moved to another town, with a new name and a new life. 

His father had tracked a pack of vampires to the small town, he currently had residence in.

They had taken residence in the tiny capital of North Dakota, Bismark. His father had lugged Dean across the greater part of the united states a total of five times in his 18 years of exsetence. He was not proud of the things he had done it those 18 years, but if it ment saving other families from going through what his family went through then he bare it just a little more.

Dean was going to be high school graduate soon, and he'd be able to leave this shit whole of a life behind soon, with college and all. At the mention of college his father hit him, he had no idea what his father would do if he actually did go. Fuck him, he was going and no one was going to stand in his way.

* * *

Sam had just started high school. He was starting a new life, away from hunting away from his father, or at least for now he was. He half expected his father to track him down, he always did, but Sam always got away. He half wondered what his really family was like. Wondered if they even missed him, if they even loved. He nows if they did they wouldn't of left him with that pig-fucker. Oh well, as long as his pig-fucking father was still in California and he was in North Dakota, he didn't have a problem. 

Sam had been 12 when he ran away from his father. It was know 3 years later and still there was no site of him anywhere.

* * *

"All right class open your books. I want you to read pages 20-60 and have them read for tomorrows class. We'll be discussing them." Mr. Street stated as he chraged into the class room. Holding a cup of steaming coffee in one hand a book in the other. 

"Hey teacher guy. I need a book." Dean requested from the back of the room.

"And you would be?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester." Answered quickly.

"Aww yes. The new student. Well Dean let me ask you this, do your legs work?"

"What the fuck, ya?" Dean asked confussed by the quistion.

"Well than, get of your ass and put them to us. The books are under that shelf. This means you get to read 1-60 for tomorrow." He finished with huge smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey Sam, wait up!" A female voice called from behind Sam. 

"Hey Rai, how was your first day of the last year?"

"Shitty. My first period was pretty interisting though." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh ya. I heard but that in my ag class. He sounds like a geek. Does he have glasses?"

"No actually I'm pretty hot. Or at least all the girls in my art class thought so." He said walking in front of them holding up ten pieces of canvas. Eash had a different girls number on it. "Hi. I'm Dean, and you are?"

"Sam. Sam Colt." Sam said extending his hand to Deans. Dean tock it in a firm grip.

"And you my dark princess?" Dean spoke looking the goth chick up and down.

"First of all, I'm not goth or punk. I am me, just because I were black and spiky jewellry doesn't mean shit. Second of all names Rai. I sit infront of you in first period, English."

"Oh ya thats right. Is the guy always such a dick?"

"Yeah. He likes to flirt with the students to, so I'd watch out." She suggested.

"He ever hit on you?"

"Probably. Before she turned into this rock-fuck-the-rules-I-rule chick you see here, she was HOT! With a capital T!" Sam said looking at Dean as they walk and talked.

"Well, fuck she's hot now. So you are saying she used to be HOTTER!"

"Okay, I think we've established that I'm hot. Can we please change the subject?" She requested.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Um holly fuck, 4:30!"

"Fuck Sammy can you give me a ride to work?" She asked pleading with her eyes.

"Stop that you know that I will." Sam answered taking out his keys. The got into a beautiful 1964 Firebird. The car was beautiful fire engine red, with a pumkin orange bird on the hud. Dean sat on the hud of his own baby admiring the beauty of the firebird as it drove of past his line of site. He then proseeded to get in his and drive away.

* * *

"Dean? How was your day, son?" John yelled from the bathroom, as Dean entered the motel room. There motel room was quite and small. The decore was uttrly disgurting, the vomit green wall paper was peeling of the walls. 

"It could have been better I guess. I met some kids, they seem very nice. But my period one english teacher is a totall dush!" Dean whined as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just as long as one of those kids isn't that goth chick at the grocery store. She looks about your age, Dean." John finished as he exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, and what if she was? You gonna start telling me who I can and can not hang out with now? Oh and just for the record she's not goth, or punk or whatever the fuck else you have her pagged as, she just her!" Dean screamed standing up. "I have to go." _'Get laid or maybe shit faced'_ he added in his thoughts.

John just stud there in shock. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

* * *

Sam was sitting in his favorite spot in the park. He was conflicted, his upstairs brain was ducking it out with his down stairs brain._ 'What the hell was this guy? I've known him for not even six hours and I've already jacked of to his face twice and oh god so tempted to do it again.' _He thought to himself. 

"God if he only know the really me. He be disgusted, hate me forever and never even give me a chance. Why would he want a freak like me anyway, no one wants me." Sam said reveling in his self pitty.

"Thats crap, bullshit and a little bit of ass-fucking on the side." Dean stated from behind him."You know how I know?"

"No." Sam answered flatty, trying to hold back his tears.

"Because if you know the really me, youd hate me too. Hell I sometimes hate me. I've done somethings in my life time Sammy that no one in there right mind would ever think of doin. Do you believe in ghost Sam?"

"Oh my god... You arn't...holy fuck you are! Are you a hunter?" Sam asked asstunashment writen on his face and in his voice.

"Ahh ya. Howd you know about hunters?"

"Dude, I am too. I...I...oh my god."

"You, a hunter. Now I've heard everything."

"I havn't hunted in a good three years, since I left my father, I guess but still. I did the time, I did all the fucking training. I just need to work on my muscular strangth." Sam defened.

"Whyed you leave your dad?" Dean asked sitting next to Sam.

"My mom died when I was a baby, my real family disowned me. They left me with my dad or 'Joe'. He can be a mean drunk when he wants to be, and I guess he just wants to be drunk all the time. But anyway he um he..." At this point Sam had started to shake and cry. Dean had placed a stronge welcome arm around his shoulder trying to sooth him.

"What did he do Sammy. Tell me what he did to you." Dean demaned as his rage grow as the boys fit increased.

"He would get so drunk he would start screaming at me when I was just a baby. He'd tell me to shut the fuck up, and then he started to beat me when I was five. I guess he figured that beating weren't good enough, 'cause when I was ten he started to rape. He'd rape me almost everynight. God Dean I can stil feel his disgusting breath on my, his grimmy hand crawling all over my body. For fuck sakes I was only TEN FUCKING YEARS OLD!" Sam screamed into Deans chest.

* * *

Okay I'm mean. Srry to anyone whos curently reading any of my other stories, I've kind of neglected them. But there should be lots of good stuff coming to them. 


	2. Actions Speak louder than words

I don't onw anything other than Joe. S please don't sue.

* * *

-:-Chapter Two -:- Actions speak louder than words-:-

* * *

Dean froze, he had no idea what to even say to that. So being the person he was he brought him back to his motel room. They had found the room epmty as ussual.

"Sam I... I... I'm so sorry man. That should have never of happen to you."

"Dean don't. Okay, I didn't tell you so you could apologize to me. You had nothing to do with it. I told you so I... I don't know I guess so I could have someone to talk with." Sam confessed, sitting donw on the bed.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Dean asked "We have juice milk and some rum."

"A beer is good thanks." Sam smiled at the look on Deans face.

"You drink beer? Arn't we a little underaged."

"We is right. Last I checked you're only 18, are you not?"

"So at lest I'm not, what 15?"

Sam just gave him a sly smile.

"You're really cute you know that." Dean spoke handing him a beer. "Asspecailly when you get that look on your face."

"Ya well your not that hard on the eyes either." Sam spoke going red in the face.

"Dude I know. I'm the total package." Dean flashed Sam his trade mark smile.

"Would you hate me if I kissed you?"

"Would you love me if I said 'No'?" Dean shot back.

Sam didn't answered. All he could do was take that beautiful man and make-out with him on the double bed. Dean had postioned himself ontop of Sam. His hands roaming his body. The kid was wrong on one thing. He had plenty of muscles under all the shirts and sweaters the kid wore.

"God Sammy. You really need to stop wearing so much clothes." Dean spoke as he tock a breath.

Dean froze as he heard the key enter the lock. How had he not heard the truck pull up?

"Dean I'm..." John froze at the sight. His eldest son was lying ontop of some poor kid. Who aprrently wanted out from under him, and fast.

"Dad I can totally explain." Dean begain as he pulled himself off of Sammy. "Um Sam this is my Dad, John Winchester. Dad this is Sam."

"Hi." Sam said extending his hand.

John took the kids hand and shock it hard. "Nice to meet you Sam. Now can I ask why you where lying underneith my son?"

"Dad don't. Okay just don't. We where making out okay. I started it, I like him okay so just don't." Dean deffend standing inbetween him and Sam.

"What did you say your last name was, son?"

"Colt, Sam Colt, sir."

A cold shudder wormed it's why through John "Did you say 'Colt'. Is your fathers name Joe?"

"How do you know that?"

"God Sammy. OH my god, after all this time. I've finally found you." John whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. The whisper didn't go un-noticed by either boys.

"Your my really father?" Sam whisper all emotion drained of it.

"Yes, son I am."

"Fuck you! You do not get to call me that. Not now not ever again. You gave that right up when you left me with that pig-fucker!" Sam exploded.

"Sammy, calm down dude. He didn't know. Dean spoke turning to see the furry in Sams eyes. "Oh my god. I thought you where dead."

"Sam I'm sorry. What did he do to you?"

"You want to know, do you really want to know. Because once I tell you you'll want to curl up and die." Sams voice showing only rage and anger.

"Sam don't, please don't tell him." Dean pleaded.

"No Dean I want to know. I need to know, how badly I fucked up." John stated, standing his ground.

"You want to know John. When I was five he started to beat me. The on my tenth birthday you know what he gave me? Or no, tock from me?"

John didn't need Sam to finish to know what had happened. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I wish I could go back in time and fix this."

"FUCK YOU! You didn't have to leave me with him. You could have taken me with you. I could have had half a normal childhood, with no fear! I would still have my innocence!" And with that Sam punched John right in the jaw. Then walked to the door.

"Wait Sammy, don't go." Dean answered running after him. Not even giving his father a second look, he was just about as mad at the man as Sam was.

"Dean let me go." Sam practically yelled as Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sammy please just talk with me. Talk to ME. I can't take back what happened to you and I wish I could. The way I feel for you, I can't just push away though, even if we are brothers." Dean spoke, then kissed Sam gently on the lips "Please let me try and put the piece back together. Let me heal your tortured soul. I know you feel the same for me Sammy, and for fuck sakes I won't lose you again!"

"Dean I...I... I'm just so fucking angry right now! I don't want to leave you not again. I really just need some air. I'll call you when I need you okay." Sam spoke kissing him back.

"Promise?" Dean practically bagged.

"Promise." Sam said and turned to walk away.

"Sammy how can you call me if you don't have my number?"

"Shut up. What is it?" Sam asked pulling cell out.

"741-3714" Sam typed then toock a picture.

"There know, I promise I'll call when I get back." Sam said walking away this time.

Dean walked back into the room to find a very pissed of John Winchester.

"What the fuck was that? You planning on commiting inscest?" John spat holding jaw.

"Fuck you. I'd kind of like to get to know my little brother who, for the last 14 years, I though was dead."

"Dean don't you start with me."

"You know what I can't even look at you right now. I just can't believe you left him with that pedofile freak!" Dean screamed as he went to leave to room. His phone vibrated in his pocket. IT was a text message from Sam.

"Dean pls help! Joes here. Im trapped in the bathroom. Room # 13, 3 down fr urs."

* * *

Okay there chapter two. Please review, I see lots of you read the first chapter but didn't review, even if you didn't like it please review. It makes it so much easyer to write when you have those to look forward to. 


	3. The Truth

I don't own, so don't sue.

* * *

-:-Chapter Three-:- The Truth -:-

* * *

Dean ran to the trunk of his car. Grabbing his trusty .45 and running to Sams room.

"Samuel come out of the bathroom! I have a game I want to play with you." Joe taunted, trying to be seductive. But the drunk man was failling miserably.

"Get the **FUCK** away from him!" Dean screamed.

"Oh and who are you? Sammys boy toy?" Joe laughed. "Did he tell you his little story of how his been running from his big bad daddy? Did he tell you how he made money for three months before that stupid girl picked him up?"

"Shut the fuck up! You arn't his father! A really man would never lay a hand on their children, ever!" Dean said shooting him in the leg.

"You little prick! When I get down with Sammy I'm gonna injoy tearing you apart!" Joe said with a sickning grin on his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Dean screamed, his trigger happy finger freezing.

"Do you know that Sammy, little wee Sammy was a whore on the streets. He was bit of drug addict two. And see I thought he was the good son. But I should have known better, a kid like that. Hell I'd be little fucked up too if _I_ knew _my_ own family didn't even want me. EH Sammy?"

"Sammy don't listen to him. We do want you, I want you. Please Sammy don't believe him. I would have stopped Dad if I had known I swear!" Dean pleaded lowering his weapon.

"Dean, how could you want me? I was whore, crack addict and a little suicidal. Why would want this fucked up piece of crap!" Sam screamed. He been a cutter since the age of eight, he wasn't about to quit now. The knife digging across the inside of his leg. The sight of blood was electrifing.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGIAN! YOU HEAR ME! Sam everyone makes mistakes, it's a part of life. Leaving you in the hands of that bastered was my biggest mistake. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you." John spoke. He had heard Dean screaming at someone then the whole sound of a gun being fired.

"Hey Johnny, how are ya? John you should have killed me when you had the chance." Joe spoke.

"You know what Joe? I still have a chance." Hohn said wipping out his gun. Shooting him square, between his eyes.

Dean ran to the door, kicking it open, with authority.

"Sammy?" Dean almost sobbed, as he saw the blood. The fear in the young mans eyes was terrifying.

"Dean stay away from me. You most hate me, now that you know what I am. I a whore, why would are still here, just leave and I'll finish myself." Sam ranted.

"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere. I don't hate you, I...errr...um I love you Sammy. I want you to be with me. God you're my little brother, I need you to be with me, so I can protect you and stuff." Dean confessed, hugging Sammy close to him.

"I love you too, Dean."

"SAMMY!" A female screamed from the other room.

"Rai, I'm in here." Sam called hugging Dean closser.

"Sammy, are you okay? God your bleeding." She fussed.

"I'll be fine as long as I have Dean."

"Always." Dean retorted.

* * *

"Dean lets go. We have work to do, and the work is moving." John called.

"NO!"

"What?"

"I said no. Sammy needs me. I'm not leaving him, not now, not ever again." Dean replyed. "You tore him away from me. I never want to see you around me or him ever again."

* * *

Okay so that the end of that. It's the end of the first part, don't spaz I have a sequel in the works, so if you liked this one there will be even more wincest and angst and all that good stuff in the sequel, watch for it. 


	4. Part Two: Bad Dream

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

Alright folks, this is the second part to this tragic love affair. Hope you enjoy it. And for the record can you PLEASE stop telling me to get a beta.

* * *

Part Two _

* * *

"Come here Sam, it's time we had a little chat!" _

_"No not again, please never again!" Sam pleaded._

_"Whats a matter Sammy. Do you miss your family? They don't love you like I love you, no one will ever love you like I do Sam! NEVER! Not John, not Dean, not some broad you marry, no one. But then again who, other than the man who took you in and gave you roof over your head, who would love a fucked up piece of trash like you!" The venom dripped of his words, pooling on the carpet._

_"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about, your drunk!" Sam screamed through his bedroom door._

_"Oh but Sammy I do know what I'm talking about. See I knew your father, and from the moment your mother died, he despised you! He hated you so much, he left you in the care of me. Now does it sound like he loves you? Oh and don't forget little Dean, pour kid must be loving all the attention he's getting now that you haven't been in the picture for quite some time! He's obviously Johns favorite, I mean really Sammy. How can you honestly think that he LOVES YOU!" He scream back at Sam._

* * *

"No...leave me alone. Please not again!" Sam thrashed in the bed. 

"Sammy, time wake up dude. It's only a nightmare." Dean spoke, placing to strong hands on shoulder shaking him.

"Not again!" Sam screamed as he jolted upright, knocking Dean flat on his ass.

"Ow-www." Dean whined as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Dean, is that you?" Sam whispered from his position on the bed. Knees pulled to his chin, head resting on them.

"Yeah Sammy it's me man. You okay?" Dean asked. Sam was fine when left to go take a leak, and when he came back...fear was the only word to explain it.

"No not really." Sam sobbed.

"Oh Sammy you know it was just a bad dream." Dean said crawling back onto the bed.

"No Dean. It wasn't just another fucking nightmare. It was a fucking memory, one of many that I get the pleasure of re-living for the rest of my fucking life!" Sam raged.

"Okay, just take a chill." Dean tried to calm down Sam "Do you want to talk about it? About any of it?"

"No. I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Sam stated as he got out of the bed.

"Sam it's 3:30. Come back and try and get some more sleep, you have an early class today. And you know if we wake Rai up one more time she'll kill us both!" Dean commented.

"I know. I just feel so... so...dirty and gross. Like he was just here ya know?" Sam whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Dean whispered as he walked over to where Sam was. Wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "I should have just shout him the first time I met him."

"You where what three?" Sam chuckled as he lent into the embrace.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Rai screamed from her room.

The two story house they shared, had all three bedrooms upstairs. One for each of them. But of course as Sam and Dean grow closer they began to share one room. So they turned the extra room into a spare bed, for when Rai's brother came to visit.

The walls to the normal sized home, were paper thin.

"Go back to sleep Rai. You can kill us tomorrow." Dean spoke leading both him and Sam back to the bed.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Sammy, I don't have anything to be sorry for. I understand you went through a horrific tragedy, I'm here for you. As your brother, lover, friend whatever you want me to be, boy I'm yours." Dean confessed.

"Thank you." Sam whispered as he snuggled close into Deans chest.

* * *

It had been 7 years since John had seen or heard from his sons. He had finally tracked them down to a small town up in southern Manitoba. I wondered if Sammy had grown to be taller, the kid was practically as tall as him last time he saw him. And what if Dean found his happiness at school? The kid was smart he just need some guidance, which John was sure Sam would be willing to give. As he entered the small city of Brandon at 7:00 am, he wondered what Dean would do if he knew he were there. If he knew what he had to do? If he knew what all Sam was capable of? 


	5. Part Two: What do you want?

I don't own, you don't sue.

I just want to straighten something out. The love expressed in the first part of the story was more the bound between to two of them. Most of it was the brotherly want for each other, but in this part it's more of like LOVE.

* * *

"How many classes do you have today Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Um I have two back-to-back, first thing. Then one at three. So three all in total."

"Do you want to go for lunch then?" Dean asked blushing.

"Is it a date?" Sam teased.

"Do you want it to be?"

Sam shock his head, "Very mush so." He spoke brushing Deans lips.

"Pick me up at 1:00pm right here." Then got out of the car.

Dean quickly memorized his surroundings, then drove back to their house. When he got there, he was met with a wave of emotion.

"I thought I told you to stay away from us!" Dean bellowed as he stormed through the door.

"Look, son, we have to talk. Sam is not the person you think he is."

"No Dad, you look. I know all about Sammy's dirty little history. I know about the drugs and the prostitution. He told me upfront, face-to-face."

"Did he tell you he murdered his ex-girlfriend. They never had enough evidence to put the kid away, even though he'd be charged as a minor. He literally ripped her heart out of her chest. He's marked, Dean. He has the curse!"John shouted as he through down fax after fax of info. on Samuel Colt.

"Shut up. His not marked. There is no mark on him, you would think I would have found it by now!" Dean screamed before thinking.

"Your still fucking him! Dean, his your little brother! How can you even look at yourself."

"Is everything okay, Dean?" Rai asked walking down the stairs in boxers and a tank top.

"Rai this my father John. Dad this my roomy Rai." Dean gritted through clenched teeth.

"Hi. Dean, did you drop Sammy at school already?"

"Yeah, um do you need the car between 1-3?"

"No, if I do I can just walk. Do you two have lunch date?" She teased bumping his arm with her elbow. She then walked to the fridge pulling out a coke.

"Either of you want one?"

"No thanks Rai. We're good."

"I take it you boys haven't told her?"

"I swear old man, if you tell her I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"Oh calm down Dean. I already know, and frankly I don't give a fuck, you two love each other, you can't reproduce. So why not." She said shrugging "Now if one of you were a girl, which sometimes I wonder if Sam is but that's a totally different topic. Anyway if one of you were a girl I would have different opinion."

"You don't care that we're brothers?"

"No. Like I said you two are happy together, so why can't you guys fuck?"

_"She's blunt." _John thought to himself.

_"Hey I heard that!"_

"Anyway I'm gonna have a shower. See you boys later."

"Did you hear that?" John asked, freaking out.

"Yeah. She doesn't give a fuck! Now John please just leave before I call the cops." Dean deadpanned.

"Just think about what I said son." John spoke as he left.

"No good piece of shit father. Coming back into my life, interrupting my day, trying to ruin my happy little life!" Dean ranted as he picked up the papers of the floor.

"Dean, I swear if you don't take a chill I'm gonna explode!" Rai came back into the kitchen in just a towel.

"You mind probed my dad didn't you?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe." She said with shit-eating grin. "You should go get all pretty if you have a date with Sammy, you only have 60 minutes to get ready."

"Can you burn these for me?" Dean asked handing her the files.

"Sure no problem dude."

* * *

"You're on time for once." Sam spoke as he climbed in the car. 

"How could I stay away from you." Dean spoke leaning over to kiss Sam.

"Everything okay? You seem a little preoccupied." Dean asked Sam.

"John came to see me."

"Sammy whatever he said, don't worry about it okay. He came to see me two."

"Oh god. You must hate me now. I swear Dean I didn't kill her! She was in a motel room. She was like a hundred miles away I...I...I can't breathe!" Sam started to panic.

"Sammy calm down. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I don't believe that you killed her either. You can barley kill a fly, little lone a person." Dean spoke as he tried to calm Sam down and keep an eye on the road.

"I...I can't stay with you Dean. I'm dangerous. I'm unstable, I don't want to hurt you." The pain radiated off of Sam.

"Sam what are you talking about?" Dean began to worry.

"I'm not right. I'm like a broken doll, chunks missing leave dark holes. There's this thing inside me that takes over, like a split personality. It makes me do things I do want to Dean. What if it makes me hurt you?"

"Sammy whatever it is we'll get through it together. I'm not going anywhere, but I would like to know what happened with you and this girl." Dean spoke as he pulled into there driveway. "I figured we could have lunch here and go out for supper instead."

"Yeah, that might be best."

* * *

Alright back on with the show, it's getting pretty intense so don't miss a chapter, you'll be sure to regret it. Reviews please. 


	6. Part Two: Leave!

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Okay, so basically what you are telling me is that you are a demon?" 

"No, half. Not totally, only half of me is demon." Sam defended.

"And what half would that be? When were you planning on telling me this?" Dean asked frustrated.

"The dark side of me. The side that I haven't had to deal with since I met you." Sam confessed "Dean I was planning on telling you the night I told you all the other crap, but I, I guess I just chickened out. I'm sorry, I don't expect you to ever look at me the same. I..."

"Sam, just shut up." Dean spoke as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Sam panicked.

"Pack. I need some space Sam. I'll be back in a few days."

"No. Please don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Dean, I thought I was protecting you." Sam spilled, tears pooling from his eyes.

"Sam, before I met you the only thing I knew was hunting. Hunting demons, spirits, vampires, werewolves. So do not stand there a tell me you were protecting me. You knew if I knew what you really were I wouldn't hesitate. So you decide to wait to tell me, wait till I knew you a little better. Waited 'till I loved you, cause then you knew I couldn't kill you, but just walk away from you." Dean raged, getting up in Sam's face. "That's why you waited isn't it Sammy. You waited so you could live a few more decades, fuck some other people while you're at it. Cause write now, as far as I'm concerned we're over, done."

"No, don't say that please. You don't mean that." Sam was breaking down.

"Yes Sam I do mean that. I will always love you, hell you're my little brother. But I can never share my bed with a demon. I can never make sweet, slow, passionate love to one, nore could I have scream-bloody-murder raw, hardcore sex with one. Please Sam just go." Dean dead panned. He then turned to walk up the stairs to there bedroom, where he packed a few things. By the time Dean came back Sam was gone, or at least he thought he was gone.

"You shouldn't have said those hurtful things Dean-o. I mean you really hurt Sammy's feelings." Demon-Sam spoke throwing a knife, pinning Dean to the wall.

"What have you done with Sam?"

"I am right here Dean-o." Demon-Sam paused "My, my where are my manners? See Dean-o if you haven't figured out by now I'm Sammy's split personality. Or the demon possessing it anyway. I was created when Joe started to abuse pour helpless little Sammy. Then one day on a job gone bad this part of Sam was possessed. And know Dean with you're lovely help I am now free, because you have complete broken Sammy beyond repair."

"Fuck you!" Dean spat.

"Maybe some other time. Oh now wait there won't be any other times. You really should have listen to Sammy when he told you he was protecting, because now that you have chosen to be so stupid, you set me free. And know that I'm free, I can do whatever the fuck I like. And you really pissed my off just like Joanna? No Jodie, that was her name. Just like that stupid girl, I'm going to kill you!" Demon-Sam laughed.

"Sam could never hurt me. He would never let you hurt me!" Dean argued

"But Dean, Sammy's dead. And he's never coming back. No matter how hard you plead, nore how loud you scream. You killed him, you broke him. You shattered him, and for that I'm truly grateful. But like I said I'm going to kill you, quickly. As pay-back and all." Demon-Sam spoke as he rummaged through some more cupboards.

"See that's where you're wrong. No matter how angry I get I know that Sammy is still there. See if Sammy were dead, as you clame he is, I would now. I would feel down in the pit of my stomach. Me and Sammy we have a stronger love than freaking God. And I know that Sammy can hear me, and if he can't I'll tell him more and more, I'll keep telling him till my lips are blister and cracked, till my teeth are gone, and I'm laid to rest. But even then I will never stop loving him. I will always love him, you hear that Sammy. Don't let this freak show control you. Because I swear when we get out of this we're are gonna have that scream-bloody-murder raw, hardcore sex I mentioned earlier. I love you Sammy and nothing going to change that."

"God are you..." Demon-Sam started but was cut of.

"Get the fuck out of me you evil piece of crap!" Sammy commanded.

"That's my boy. Cast the motherfucker back to stone age!" Dean rooted on, as he tried to rip the knife out of his jacket.

Sam collapsed on the floor as the room flooded with light.

"Sammy..." Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so very sorry." Sammy sobbed.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean paused as he finally freed himself from the wall."Look at me. I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean anything that I said. I just wanted you to know how betrayed I felt. I t hurt that you couldn't trust me something that important."

"Just don't go. Please, if you go he'll come back. I don't think I could handle it if he did." Sam pleaded.

"Didn't you hear me. I told you I'm not going anywhere. Now I'm making good on that promise, so get that hot ass up stairs. And you better be nude by the time I get up there." Dean spoke as he helped Sam to his feet.

"What are gonna do?"

"Find some handcuffs!"

* * *

Okay I'm not sure if I should end it there or keep going with it. What do ya'll think? 


End file.
